1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a water-proof housing for an electronic equipment, and more particularly, to a housing having a built-in drainage to cope with the penetration of water into the electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As modern technology advances, a variety of electronic equipments are playing more and more important roles in people's everyday life. Electronic equipments are usually placed where they are accessible, e.g. desktops. On the other hand, these electronic equipments are also not well protected under such environments. For example, someone might accidentally splash a cup of tea on these machines. The machines may include various electronic elements within the housing, such as semiconductor devices, capacitors, resistors, and integrated circuits. These electronic elements are further mounted on substrates or carriers made of PCB, epoxy-glass fiber, ceramics, or other materials. It is important that water or atmospheric water vapor is eliminated from the interior of the housing, in order to prevent corrosion and to retain high level insulation of the electronic elements and of the carriers or substrates. Hermetically sealing the housing, though achieving the purpose of avoiding the above problems, often leads to cooling difficulties, and thus is commercially not suitable. As shown in FIG. 1A, a housing for an electronic equipment of the prior art with ventilation holes 14 thereon is depicted. FIG. 1B is a cross sectional diagram along the A-A line of the housing shown in FIG. 1A. Ventilating the housing effectively not only regulates the interior temperature and humidity of the electronic equipment, but it also provides a means of dissipating the heat generated by the electronic equipment. However, the penetration of water or other liquids through the ventilation holes might cause serious damage to the electronic elements within the equipment.
Accordingly, for electronic equipment, there is a need for a water-proof housing including ventilation holes thereon, as well as drainage, for dealing with the penetration of water into the housing.